Mis dos pequeñas?
by Miyuki.Senshi.U
Summary: Sasuke vivía tranquilo por fin un tiempo en la aldea, pero algo aquel día cambio ahora tendrá que encontrar la manera de que todo este bien... -Pero que dice? Como voy a remediar esto! -Tendrá que descubrílo solo joven -Maldicion...
1. Chapter 1

**Mis dos pequeñas**

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si no al grande de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría y es con el fin de entretener y que les guste :3 les agradecería que respeten mis derechos sobre la historia gracias. ~Miyuki Senshi.

Capitulo 1 .-La promesa

Era bastante temprano y Sakura aun dormía plácidamente abrazada a mi, esboce una media sonrisa al verla, me levante con cuidado de no despertarla y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Sarada también dormía , regrese al cuarto y me cambie con cuidado de no despertar a Sakura, y salí a entrenar un poco, regrese a las 10 am, Sakura ya tenía café y un poco de pan con mermelada, mientras que Sarada se servia su cereal, nos sentamos todos a desayunar cuando Sarada me dirigió esa tierna mirada con la que me suele convencer es peligroso, desvíe la mirada y la vi de reojo, inflo los mofletes, con sus 13 años mi niña aun seguía siendo muy tierna. Mostré una media sonrisa y la mire.

-Papa?

-Hum?

-Nos acompañaras a mama y a mi al festival de konoha?

-No.

-Pero papa...

-Ya lo he decidido.

\- Sasuke no seas duro con ella.

-Sakura sabes que pienso de esas cosas.

-Papa solo este año si?

-Sarada ya he dicho una respuesta.

-Siempre eres así padre!

-Que?

-Porque no quieres venir!?

-porque no me gustan esas cosas.

-Papa siempre viajas mucho.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Sarada.

-Cuando estas aquí no puedes salir con nosotras?

-Hmp...

-Siempre con esas respuestas, papa deja de hacer eso.

-Sarada deja de hacer las cosas tan difíciles.

-Soy difícil? Difícil es que tu aceptes algo.

-Hay mas festivales a los que las pueda acompañar tal vez luego.

-Papa este es el primero que hacen y no saldrás a misión.-(Dijo con la cabeza baja) siempre estas saliendo y tardas mucho en volver de verdad nos quieres a mama y a mi?.-(Sakura se acercó a ella y me lanzo una mirada excelente me siento raro esto es culpa?) mama suéltame, siempre dices que papa sale para que estemos bien pero estando aquí siempre se comporta de esa manera.

-Sarada es obviamente las quiero a las dos son mi única familia.

-Sabes padre el cariño se demuestra con echos no palabras. Ya me voy se hace tarde en la academia.

-Sarada espera.

-Ya me quedo mas que claro padre.

Se fue molesta, me sentó mal, de verdad creía que no la quería? Pero si es mi pequeña!, mire a Sakura y se acercó a mi.

-Compréndela un poco Sasuke, siempre sales de viaje solo esta vez.

-Sakura...

-Solo esta vez, recuerdas cuando nació?

-Por supuesto.

-Recuerdas lo que paso ese día?

~Flashback

-Sasuke!

-Que pasa?

-Yo creo que es hora! Me duele.

-Karin!

-Si?

-Sakura ya...ya rompió la fuente.

-Enseguida.

Vi como se la llevaron parecía tan indefensa ella me necesita yo... Yo... Necesito tranquilizarme ella es fuerte, pero menudo lugar, la guarida, tenias que acompañarme en el viaje, tenias que dedicarme esas sonrisas encantadoras y ese carisma, tenias que ser tan linda siempre, Hmp... Menuda molestia.

-Tranquila Sakura!

Escuche la voz de Karin y no pude evitar alarmarme yo quería verla pero tal vez solo la pondría nerviosa o algo, no me queda mas que esperar. Pasado un tiempo escuche los lloriqueos de un bebe yo... Por fin soy padre?

-Sasuke ven a ver a tu bebe.

-Ya voy.

-Sakura te encuentras bien?

-Si, mírala Sasuke, es una niña! Es muy pequeña, tiene tu cabello.

-Es hermosa, Sakura, gracias. Sin pensarlo solo la abrace cubriendo también a nuestra pequeña. Ella era mi hija! Soy padre, es tan mona, mis ojos brillaron, mire a Sakura y ella estaba bastante feliz.

-Sakura... Gracias

-Hum?

-Es de verdad hermosa.

-Sasuke... Te amo.

\- Y yo las amo a las dos, te prometo siempre cuidar de ambas, sus alegrías y felicidad.

\- Sasuke...

~End Flashback

-Prometiste cuidar de su felicidad, sabes que es muy duro para ella que casi no estés? De pequeña siempre me hacia la misma pregunta.

-Sakura... Tienes razón.

-Claro que si siempre la tengo Shannaro!

-Hmp.

-Bueno iré al hospital hay mucho trabajo estos últimos días no se que pasa que cada vez llegan mas enfermos.

-Yo iré con el Dobe a entregar los informes.

Se me acerco y nos despedimos, le di un pequeño beso, se sonrojo y se fue, llegue al despacho y Naruto dormía en el escritorio.

-Naruto.

-ajjaldkakdlaj...no el examen no.

-Naruto!

-Hinata porque !

-Usoratonkachi! Despierta

-Hum... Que? Que paso?

-Hmp... He venido a hablarte sobre los informes.

-Oh Teme adelante.

-He explorado esta área y hace poco note algo inusual, lo analice mas a fondo y es un cambio drástico...

-Veamos, siéntate Teme y explícame mas a fondo sobre ellos...

Luego de hablar con el Dobe, tuve que estar en dos reuniones más sobre el desarrollo de mi exploración y asuntos en general de konoha, luego de un tiempo termine con los deberes y eran las 6:30, Sarada regresa a las siete, camine y me dirigí hacia el hospital, al entrar había muchas ninjas médicos transladando enfermos de un lado a otro, camine hacia el sector de Sakura donde eran las urgencias y tratamiento especial y Sakura estaba en plena operación, luego de 15 minutos salió Sakura con el cuerpo de personas que le ayudaron recibiendo palmaditas en la espalda sobre el buen trabajo, Hmp que esperaban de mi esposa.

-Sakura...

-Sasuke .-Se acercó a mi y me abrazo, le respondí el abrazo y la separe al instante todos miraban atentos.

-Vámonos tenemos planes.

-Sasuke yo aun tengo que dejar informes solo los dejo en el despacho para que Lady Tsunade se encargue de ello esta bien?

-Apresúrate.

Los dejo y a las siete en punto estábamos en casa.

Sakura preparo la cena y al poco tiempo se escucho abrir la puerta.

-Mama estoy en casa!

-Bienvenida cariño.

-Hmp... Padre.

-Sarada ven aquí, tenemos que hablar.

-Ya lo se padre no debí hablarte así lo siento.

-Sarada no quería hablar de eso.

-con permiso madre bajo enseguida.

-Si las llevare al festival.

Sus pasos se detuvieron y volvió mi cara entusiasmada y con brillo en sus ojos.

-Lo dices en serio papa?

-Hmp...

Se lanzó hacia mi y me abrazo con mucha fuerza... Tenía que haberla heredado de Sakura, me sentí bien de haber arreglado las cosas con ella.

-papa comenzara desde mañana podemos ir desde el inicio no?

-Esta bien.

-Yay! Gracias papa.-Se acercó y me abrazo.

Luego de la cena recogimos la mesa y hable un poco con Sarada, no sabia que en realidad tenía tantas cosas que contarme.~Papa no sabes cuanto te extrañe todo el tiempo, papa trata de visitarnos mas seguido, papa...papa... Luego de la charla le di un toque en su frente y se fue a dormir. Sakura y yo nos dirigimos a dormir también.

-Sasuke..

-Que pasa?

-Sabes he visto un kimono que le quedaría muy bien a Sarada.

-Mañana la llevas a comprarlo.

-No puedo, recibí hace poco una carta de Lady Tesunade, hubo un dos casos que vienen en camino desde la aldea de la arena, es un veneno difícil de tratar, llegaran mañana a primera hora, Sarada saldrá a las 5 y quiero que tu la lleves, porque yo estaré ocupada.

-Es una broma no?

-Vamos solo acompáñala créeme que te vas a divertir con ella, puede que ella te elija algo.

-Hmp...

-Sasuke...

-No tengo opción?

-No tienes opción.

.-Rodie su cintura con mis manos.

-Estas segura?

-No funcionara esta vez Sasuke ya esta decidido ella ya lo sabe y esta muy alegre.

-Yo...

-Sus dos tiendas favoritas son las principales de la plaza, a ella le gusta pedir la opinión cuando se prueba las cosas y ten cuidado con la tienda 6, es todo, buenas noches Sasuke.

-Menudo día me espera mañana.

-No te quejes Sasuke.

-Hmp...

.-Ya mañana me las arreglare...

Que les pareció ? Es la primera historia que hago, me divierte la idea de que Sasuke lleve de compras a Sarada, jajaja déjenme sus comentarios, si les gusto o si quieren que siga la historia.

~Gracias por leer.

*Miyuki Senshi


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos! Gracias por leer la parte anterior, tratare de siempre actualizar rápido, un agradecimiento especial a afrodity33, cinlayj2. Abby Jackson Chase muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Capitulo 2.- Mi papá es una buena mamá.

Sakura estaba despierta se había levantado temprano y sentí un beso en mi mejilla, abrí mis ojos y Sakura tomaba su bolsa para irse le abrace por detrás.

-Con cuidado, procura salir temprano.

-No te vas a salvar Sasuke igual debes llevar a Sarada a la plaza.

Fruncí el ceño, no podía ser amable con mi esposa? A quien engaño no se como se supone que voy a ayudar a mi pequeña con su ropa, por mi que se lleve una capa como la mía, eso seria mas simple y rápido pero en fin.

-Yo...No lo decía por eso.-Se limitó a soltar una pequeña risita.

-muy bien, deje una lista de cosas que quiero que hagas por mi.

Enarqué una ceja, era mi día libre! Mujer, libre= no tareas, en fin.

-Como sea.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti...

-Cariño..

-También te amo.

-Vuelvo a las 6.

-Bien.

Se fue y me vestí, más cómodo, después de todo tendría un día largo, eran las ocho, podía entrenar un no? Me lo pensé un poco, fui a revisar y Sarada dormía placidamente, fui a la cocina y en ahí estaba la dichosa lista.

1.- olvide terminar de hacer el desayuno ^•^ hay ensalada, Sarada siempre lleva los viernes su ensalada y un emparedado de pavo, este lo cortas a la mitad y quítale los bordes, ponle poco aderezo, y las uvas de la bolsa, la botella de jugo va al lado derecho de su bolsa.

2.-No olvides recoger unas verduras con la señora Kazumi.

3.- llévale el paquete rosado a Hinata, son unos materiales de ideas para el siguiente cumpleaños de Himawari.-(Tenía que ser rosa .-. )

4.- podrías regar las plantas? Son muy importantes, son medicinales y solo crecen cada dos años por eso necesitas medir el agua, es el recipiente 4, esta dentro del mueble.

5.-También necesito que...

Menuda lista de cosas, en fin, abrí el refrigerador y me puse en marcha, el sándwich me quedo estupendo se veía muy apetecible, le quite los bordes y lo partí a la mitad, acomode todo rigurosamente tal y como a Sarada le gusta y de acuerdo con las instrucciones de Sakura, en eso bajo Sarada con su uniforme ninja y su cabello mojado.

-Buenos días papa.

-Buenos días.

-me hiciste el desayuno?

-Si

-Oww gracias y los partiste a la mitad?

-Y le quite los bordos

-Wow papá como lo supiste?

-Hmp... Por cierto podrías llevarle esto a Hinata?

-oh la caja, claro papa cuando pase por ahí se la dejo.

-Gracias.

-no hay de que, me voy a ir para dejar esto temprano. Te quiero papa.

Me abrazo y salió, es tan mona, seguí con la lista, fui por las verduras que eran bastantes, luego regué las extrañas plantas de Sakura e hice un montón de tareas más, eran las cuatro, decidí tomarme una ducha, me relajo bastante, salí de la ducha me cambie y tome bastante dinero, no sabría exactamente que es lo que querría Sarada, iré por ella, así nos iremos más rápido, miré mi reloj y faltaban 5 minutos, me quede pensando un poco cuando el toque del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, y mire a mi pequeña al lado del mini Dobe y Mitsuki.

Al mirarme corrió y me abrazó se despidió de sus amigas y esos niños y nos dispusimos a caminar hacia las plazas, ella comenzó con las tiendas pequeñas.

-Ven papa entra conmigo.

-Yo mejor te espero aquí afuera.

-Papa quiero que digas como se me ven.

-Hmp...

-Anda no seas gruñón.

Luego de esas tiendas llegamos a una bastante grande, supongo que ah de ser una de esas dos que Sakura mencionó.

Estuvo por hora y media tomando un vestido tras otro, azul, morado, blanco, negro,

Por fin se decidió con un color rosa pálido que le sentaba realmente bien.

-Papa como me veo.

-Bien.

-Solo eso? Es decir mira como esta, crees que me queda o se ve desajustado, creo que debería tomar otro.

-Sarada con este te ves muy mona.

-Lo crees papa?

-Si.

-Lo pensare un poco.

Se probo otros dos y le gusto otro color azul pálido.

-Papa cual de los dos? Rosa o azul?

-Los dos se te ven bien.

-Pero no puedo llevarme los dos

-Porque no?

-De verdad?

Enarqué una ceja.

-Solo toma lo que te guste.

Papa tu si me consientes! Ven hay otra tienda que me encanta mas adelante.

Termine con cuatro bolsas con los dos vestidos azul y rosa, y dos kimonos, uno blanco bastante elegante y un negro con detalles azul oscuro, nos estábamos acercando a la tienda seis y no se porque Sakura se alarmaba tanto solo venden cosas de chocolate.

-Papa! Me estas escuchando?

-Ah si claro.

-Y que es lo que piensas?

-Etto...

-No estabas escuchando.

-Hmp...

-Ven podríamos entrar a esta tienda?

numero seis, me dio curiosidad por lo que acepte y de inmediato fue a ver, le pregunte sobre que era lo que le apetecía comer de aquí, tomo los chocolates amargos, me sorprendí un poco porque a ella le gustan las cosas un poco dulces.

-Papa quieres uno?

-Esta bien.

-Abre la boca.

-Sarada...

-Vamos papa, di A!

-Aaa.-este chocolate era mi favorito pero como lo supo?

-Sabes mama dijo que este es el único sabor de chocolate que te gusta.-Ah ya veo de ahí lo tomo.

Estos son mis favoritos, porque estos son los que te gustan.

Ya veo, es un poco tarde deberíamos regresar si quieres llegar a tiempo al inicio del festival.

Ah claro vamos!

Llegamos y Sakura ya estaba ahí.

-Como te fue Sarada?

-Excelente Mamá, sabes papá es una buena mama.

-Que?

-Nada papa iré a dejar las bolsas arriba gracias por todo papá.

-Esta bien, dentro de una hora nos iremos para que te arregles.

-Si!

-Sasuke la consentiste mucho.

-Hmp...

-En fin, yo ya tome una ducha voy a arreglarme, me tome la libertar de elegir lo que usarías.

-Esta bien, voy a tomar una ducha.

Pasada la hora ya estábamos listos mi pequeña se veía muy bonita igual que Sakura, salimos y llegamos al festival, como siempre había tiendas aquí y allá de un montón de cosas, jugamos y en la mayoría dejaba que Sarada ganará, esta muy alegre, había un gran oso de peluche y Sarada le brillaron los ojos y se volvió hacia mi.

-Mira papa, sugoii, es tan grande.

-Lo quieres?

-Si, es muy tierno.

.-Tenía que derribar tres cosas, obviamente los tire y bajaron el oso enorme, al instante Sarada lo tomo en brazos y nos fuimos a una parte alta a ver los fuegos artificiales, no estuvo tan mal después de todo, los demás días fueron igual pero el último día de la feria fue diferente, al final había un puesto extraño, no lo recuerdo haber visto antes, era muy colorido, y por curiosidad fuimos a verlo, no me sentaba nada bien, estaba siempre alerta, un anciano nos invito a ver mas de cerca, estaba lleno de plantas extrañas, y flores.

-Mira mamá esta es hermosa.

-Es cierto.-Sakura se acercó y la olió.

-Sakra no deberías hacer eso.

-Tranquilo Sasuke conozco un poco de esto, no es venenosa no nada.

-Mira Sarada esta es especial, es dorada.

-Sabes algo de ella.

-Ummm... Hay una historia, dicen que quien la toca rejuvenece 10 años.

-Tu crees que sea verdad?

-No lo creo, solo debe ser una leyenda

-Puedo tocarla?

-Si quieres, solo es una leyenda.

Sarada toco curiosa la planta, esperaba que no lo hiciera pero en fin después de todo era una leyenda no? Con mis guantes corte un tallo de la planta y la guarde en mi bosillo.

Termino como los demás con fuegos artificiales y todo.

Llegamos a casa y Sarada me abrazo, se fue a su cuarto con su enorme oso y Sakura y yo nos dirigimos a dormir también.

-Va a ser un bonito recuerdo.

-Hmp...

-Cuando será tu siguiente misión.

-Aun no lo tengo decidido, mañana tendré una reunión con el Dobe y vamos a discutir muchas cosas dentro ellas las misiones.

-Ya veo.

Esa noche algo me despertó de repente era un sonido que hacia mucho no escuchaba...

Que les pareció? Gracias por leer tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que se pueda :) no se olviden de dejar review nos vemos.

~Miyuki Senshi.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos, gracias a los que leyeron mi segunda parte, les invito a compartir mi historia :) un agradecimiento especial a cinlayj2 por su review, aquí va el siguiente.

capitulo tres: Como ser un papa?

Caminé bastante confundido por lo que ocurría, pensé que mis sentidos desvariaban pero no era así eso definitivamente había sido un sollozo, me dirigí al cuarto de sarada, y no me lo podía creer mi pequeña estaba sentada y su ropa estaba enorme, ella definitivamente había vuelto a ser una bebé, comenzó a llorar y como impulsó la abrace y comence a tranquilizarla, ella cerraba poco a poco sus ojos y se acurrucaba en mis brazos, aun no me lo podía creer, con ella en brazos fui con Sakura y ella despertó al instante.

-Sasuke Kun?

-Mira lo que ha pasado?

-Hum? Que sucede? Que tienes en tus brazos?

-Es Sarada.

-Que?

-No era una leyenda!

-Oww mírala dormir es tan linda

Le miré y ella estaba aún acurrucada y con sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo muy leve, casi toda su actual recorrida vida me la perdí y ahora la tenía ahí indefensa y tierna, le abrace con ternura y me volví hacia Sakura.

-Aun conservas algo de ropa de bebe?

-Claro que si,préstamela un poco.

Sakura comenzó a cambiar a Sarada y mientras yo me dirigía a la cosina a tratar de encontrar un chupon o algo del estilo.

-Sakura...?

-Ya esta lista, y tranquilo aquí tengo muchas cosas de bebe.

-Hmp, Tenemos que encontrar a ese sujeto de la feria.

-Aun es temprano podrías esperar un poco? Ademas no podemos dejar a Sarada sola.

-Esta bien, Ven cuando amanezca podremos comenzar a movernos.

Le di a Sakura la bebe y nos dormimos los tres en la habitación, la verdad es que no podía dormir, por un lado estaba mirando algo muy importante que me perdí de Sarada, su infancia, sin embargo no se podía quedar así, tenía que regresar a la normalidad.

-Amanecía y los rayos del sol entraban, abrí los ojos h estaba Sarada acurrucada junto a Sakura ambas dormían, me levante un sin despertarlas y me dirigí a buscar mi capa, sabia que sería útil.

~Flash Back.

-Puedo tocarla?

-Si quieres, solo es una leyenda.

Sarada toco curiosa la planta, esperaba que no lo hiciera pero en fin después de todo era una leyenda no? Con mis guantes corte un tallo de la planta y la guarde en mi bosillo.

~fin de Flash Back

La tome y el tallo no estaba, me extraño bastante porque estaba en el lugar donde la deje, me cambie con mi típico traje oscuro y seguí buscando por todos lados el tallo pero no estaba por ninguna parte, se escucho otro sollozo y Sarada rompió a llorar, Sakura naturalmente se despertó alarmada y la cargo.

-Que hora es? Sasuke-Kun

-Las 6:40 am.

-oh no!

-Que pasa?

-Debo ir al hospital

-Que!?

-Si tengo junta con unas personas que nos vienen a proveer nuevas medicinas y vamos a revisar presupuestos y sus exigencias, la junta es a las 7:00 en punto tengo que darme prisa.

-pero que pasara con Sarada.

-Porfavor Sasuke-Kun cuida de ella yo volveré cuando termine.

Sin siquiera darme tiempo de responder me dejo en brazos a Sarada y se cambio y en menos de 15 minutos estaba lista y salió prácticamente corriendo frenéticamente hacia el hospital.

Sarada comenzó a llorar de nuevo, no sabia que hacer, a los bebes los arrullan no? Comencé a meserla en mis brazos y se calmó, cante victoria pero al parecer fue muy rápido porque abrió la boca y me miro dándome a entender que tenía hambre.

Senté en la sillita de bebe que encontré en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y la senté ahí mientras buscaba un biberón, de verdad que agradecía que Sakura guardara las cosas de bebe de Sarada, pero solo quedaba un sobre de leche en polvo, ya estaba muy viejo y me sentó mal, como mi pequeña tomaría algo así, la vestí con su respectivo pijama rosado que incluso tiene suela en el pie para que los bebes anden como les plazca y la cargue hacia afuera, fuimos al mercado y compre leche en polvo, mas biberones y tuve que entrar a la tienda de ropa para bebe, las mujeres que ahí se encontraban se acercaban a mirarme, era realmente incomodo y Sarada como si lo sintiera cada que una mujer se acercaba a preguntarme algo u hablarme se colgaba de mi cuello o les jalaba en cabello, sonreí divertido de como me cuidaba y compre lo necesario, tuve que recurrir a comprar una guía de como cuidar a un bebe.

Saliendo de ahí, llegando le di su leche, abri la guía y decía que había que sacarle el aire, la acomode y luego de sacarle el aire se recostó en mis brazos y se quedo dormida, la deje acomodada en la cama y me senté a mirarla que estuviera bien, era bastante quieta, hice un clon de sombra y le deje cuidando de ella, me dirigí a cocinar algo para mi desayuno, luego de comer entre a revisar y mi clon estaba ahí parado, le desaparecí y le senté en el borde de la cama, se removió del su lugar y un olor no muy agradable llego a mí nariz, oh no! Abría que cambiarla,

Mierda, como se supone que aria eso? Leí la guía y ahí decía paso a paso, trate pero Sarada se movía, intente una vez mas y no se dejo, así que la limpie y le di una ducha con un pato de hule que le había comprado, la metí a la bañera y chapoteaba un poco con sus manos.

-Sarada no juegues con el agua.

-Guadaba...dababa

-Y tu madre te entendía cuando le hablabas así?

Sarada me dirigió una mirada como si entendiera lo que decía y me salpico con el agua y se echo a reír divertida.

-No me retes.

Como si se lo hubiese propuesto siguió mojándome y juegue con ella un poco más con el agua, incluso el patito de hule me llego a aventar, luego de un rato comenzó a tratar de hablarme.

-Dabababama. ^.^

-Hum?

-Dadabamaaba.

-Intenta decir papa.

-bada.

-Papa Sarada.

-Vaba ^.^

-Pa...pa

-Pba...da

-Escucha atenta Pa...pa

-P...P-pa.

-Así, eres una Uchiha aprenderás muy rápido tu puedes.

-P...P-papba

-Ya casi.

-Da...pa

-Venga pa...pa.

-P-pa...pa

-Así es!

-P-papa

Mi corazón sintió un calor inexplicable y terminé de bañarla la cambie y se recostó a dormir.

Acababa de decir papa! No puedo creer que me allá perdido eso anteriormente, fue realmente agradable, seguí ahí cuidando de ella quien dormía abrazada al peluche de la feria, la puerta se abrió y Sakura venia agotada.

-Ya estoy en casa.

-Bienvenida.

-Y Sarada?

-Esta durmiendo.

-Sasuke Kun la has cuidado de verdad, yo estoy un poco cansada.

-Hmp..

-La reunión fue un éxito si reuniremos el dinero suficiente.

-necesito ir con el dobe por las reuniones.

-Ve yo cuidare de Sarada.

-Vuelvo luego.

Camine hacia la oficina del dobe y entre perdiendo cuidado alguno.

-Ah Sasuke teme.

-Hmp...

-Ven tenemos mucho de que hablar...

Salí casi cuando ya estaba oscureciendo llegue a casa y Sakura jugaba con Sarada, parecía no darse cuenta de mi presencia la abrazaba con una ternura que me sentí el hombre mas afortunado por tener una esposa tan buena como Sakura. Llegue y le abrace junto a Sarada, cuando Sarada jugaba con unas figuras hable con Sakura sobre la reunión.

-Pero Sasuke Kun que va a pasar con el estado de Sarada?

-Ya he pensado en ello, por eso le pedí al dobe un poco de tiempo.

-y que ha dicho?

-Me ha dicho que por el momento debo hacer esa misión que es demasiado importante.

-Déjanos ir contigo.

-Sakura...

-Sasuke Kun Porfavor.

-Sakura yo no quiero ponerlas en peligro.

-claro que no, déjanos acompañarte.

-...

-Porfavor

-Esta bien, lleva suficientes cosas.

-Gracias Sasuke Kun.

Esto no estaba bien, era demasiado peligroso.

"~Eso escuche Sasuke.

-Maldición!...

-Lo dejare hasta aquí, gracias por leer, quiero agradecerle especialmente a las personas por sus comentarios, si te gusto la historia no olvides de comentar y compartirla nos vemos luego mina :)

~Miyuki Senshi


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, chicos gumene, tuve semana de exámenes y últimamente he tenido un poco de problemas con pre-cálculo llevo un D que desastre, pero ya pude tener un poco de tiempo gracias por la espera, les agradecería sus comentarios son inspiración para seguir, muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores :3 desde mi kokoro Gracias!

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lemon ligero porque no sabía cómo lo tomaría por eso es leve :) Disfrútenlo.

Esa misma noche Sakura arreglo todo y durmió a Sarada temprano, solo había conseguido un día más, Sakura y yo fuimos a la habitación, y hablamos un poco.

Estas segura de que quieres venir?

Claro que si Sasuke Kun

Sakura eres fuerte pero ... No sabemos con quién nos pudiésemos enfrentar y...

No te preocupes, te seré de ayuda.

Me refiero a que... -Sentí la necesitada de abrazarle y le tome de la mejilla, ella me miraba atenta y mantuve la vista en sus ojos que estaban llenos de brillo~ No te quiero poner en riesgo.

Estaremos bien ya veras. -Sakura se acercaba a mi, y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, sin pensarlo mucho la bese, fue uno de esos besos en el que nos demostrábamos cariño y sinceridad. El beso se prolongó más de lo que pensaba, nos separamos lentamente, Sakura me miraba con un leve sonrojo que me incitaba a seguir con ello.

S-Sasuke Kun.

Hum?

Te amo.

Hmp... Yo también te amo.

Ese momento no lo pude aguantar y la hice una vez más mía, como extrañaba aquello, no tenía idea ella de cuánto la amaba y como la había necesitado durante todo el tiempo que estuve fuera,

Un poco agitada se recostó y una vez que sentí su respiración leve y tranquila le abrace rodeándola con mis brazos, se movió ligeramente e inconsientemente se acurrucó en mi, hundiendo su cálido rostro en mi pecho, no podía dejar de pensar en el viaje, era peligroso pero aquí estaba ella, de nuevo dispuesta a seguirme, apoyarme y ayudarme, ella era más importante para mí más de lo que piensa, aunque supongo que por intuición lo sabe, ella fue quien me salvó del mal camino en el que estaba, ella fue mi luz en la oscuridad, estuve así un momento más y si dormido, me levante bastante temprano y con cuidado de no despertaba decidí buscar al señor ya que no había tiempo que perder y llevar a Sarada en su estado la hace mas vulnerable.

Camine por la calle con el sol comenzando levemente a asomarse el puesto ya no estaba, solté un bufido y comencé a caminar hacia los lugares donde vendían plantas extrañas o floristerías, me vino a la mente Ino, ella podría saber de algo ya que aún mantiene familiaridad con el tema, llegue y naturalmente estaba cerrado, perdiendo cuidado toque la puerta, luego de unos minutos, abrió la puerta Sai.

Hola

Necesito hablar con Ino.

Sasuke eh? Bueno es muy temprano para venir no crees?

Puede ser pero necesito hablar con Ino.

Para que?

No es tu asunto.

Soy su esposo, obviamente me interesan sus asuntos.

Es solo asuntos de trabajo.

Trabajo?

Maldicion es solo un favor.

La feita no te cumple? Jo! Lo sabía.

Que!?

Es un poco descarado venir en mi presencia a pedirle ese tipo de favores a Ino no crees?

.-Una vena brotó de mi cabeza, apreté los puños, De ninguna manera toleraría que hablara así de Sakura. -Me le acerqué y acortando la distancia con una mirada dura y fría como naturalmente era le dije un tanto molesto: Escúchame pedazo de Imbecil No tengo porque decirte la gran mujer que es Sakura, y si sigues con esa boca tan suelta, no me cuesta nada matarte, será muy fácil tratándose de un enclenque como tú

Tranquilo solo era broma.-Dijo haciendo esa sonrisa falsa.

Hmp...

Ahora le llamo a Ino.

Luego de unos minutos salió Ino.

Hum? Sasuke?

Ino estuviste acudiendo al festival?

Claro, porque lo preguntas?

Notaste que en uno de los últimos puestos había uno en especial con plantas extrañas.

Así es, es el señor Zenko, casi siempre una variedad casi imposible de obtener,

Donde está? Y sabes algo de la planta dorada?

Siempre dura máximo cuatro días en los lugares que está, siempre está constantemente cambiando de lugar en busca de nuevos tipos de plantas. Y según sabia está en el bosque a 30 minutos de aquí. Sobre la planta dorada, tiene una leyenda pero no sé mucho sobre ella, pasa algo?

30 minutos, no es nada, gracias.

Ah seguro. Nos vemos Sasuke.

Sin perder tiempo me adentré en el bosque como rayo, buscando la casa, encontré algunas pero ninguna estaba el anciano, continúe y tarde más de lo que esperaba, luego de una hora por fin encontré el lugar y llame, el señor sin apuro me abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar.

Quien es usted? Y que es lo que necesita jovencito?

Soy Sasuke Uchiha, y necesito saber información sobre su planta dorada.

Uchiha eh, sobre la planta dorada que tiene?

La supuesta leyenda es cierta.

Lo sé.

Y si usted lo Arabia porque permits que la toquen? Mas bien porque la expone en un festival.

Porque es especial.

Pues necesito saber como revertir el efecto.

Es imposible, lo echo echo está.

Y tenía que pasar esto ahora!? Y ahora como lo voy a resolver?

Lo tendrá que descubrir solo joven.

Pero si me dice que es imposible revertirlo.

Bueno puede que allá una manera.

Le escucho.

En la aldea escondida entre las la lluvia.

La lluvia, joder y bien?

Pues una planta como esta dame un segundo. -Camino y trajo consigo un cofre antiguo cuya llave saco de su bolsillo y se sentó. Esto es lo que vas a necesitar...

Chicos hasta aquí el capítulo :3 espero que les allá gustado tratare de escribir más pronto de verdad lo siento :'c nos vemos luego.

-Miyuki Senshi


End file.
